


Inspiration(Вдохновение)

by AnchorPoint, AsianHistoricalDorama



Series: videoclip [1]
Category: Hwang Jin-yi (TV)
Genre: Gen, fandom Asian historical dorama 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnchorPoint/pseuds/AnchorPoint, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsianHistoricalDorama/pseuds/AsianHistoricalDorama
Summary: Две куртизанки и вдохновение одно на двоих(The two courtesans taken by the art of dance)Barbra Streisand - Memory (CATS)





	Inspiration(Вдохновение)




End file.
